thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Season Two (TWDJ)
Season Two of the walking Dead Jaga is a 10 episode remake of season one of the original show. It follows Rick grimes making his way onto the Greene family farm and later fighting for a potential home in the prison. * Key theme: Trust * Theme Colour: Orange Characters * Main Cast - Rick, Carl, Lori, Shane, Glenn, Tyreese, Dale, Andrea, Maggie, Hershel (10) * Also Starring - Carol, Sophia, Allen, Donna, Lizzie, Mika, Chris, Billy, Otis, Patricia, Axel, Thomas, Dexter, Andrew, Elias, Oscar, Charlie, Andre (18) Story '201 - What Lies Ahead - ' After two weeks on the road, the group is broken and tired. they head into the Whiltshire estates, a gated community to possibly fortify as a home for themselves. They check out the houses and grab supplies. Rick and Shane are holding the group together, but their bond has been different as of late. Glenn, Dale and Allen support the group and provide much of the muscle needed to survive on the road. Dale tells Rick that he's glad he's in charge now, as Rick should keep an eye on Shane's mental state. Donna is warming to the new group and coming to see them as family. Chris is still too weak to move, and the group are generally treating Tyreese with fear and mistrust. In the morning, the group head further out into other houses, but upon opening a front gate, a horde heads towards the house. Running back to safety, Donna is grabbed and killed by the walkers, and the rest, shaken, lock themselves indoors. With Carol and Sophia still in the RV, Rick jumps across to rescue them, and sets Sophia towards the house. When a walker threatens her, Sophia runs off into the woods, and Rick makes chase while the others fight the horde surrounding the house. Sophia runs into the woods as Rick follows, but walkers ambush him. He kills them but loses sight of the girl. Returning to the house, the others have fended off the walkers, and Carol is hysterical that he has not returned with Sophia. Rick, expecting her to have returned, states that they will have to go search for her. Rick, Shane and Lori go out to look for her, while Dale looks after the others. Andrea keeps watch, Tyreese goes out to kill walkers, Carol is in distress, and Allen is mourning his wife. They search for the girl, and track her deeper into the forest. The group is looking down until they see a deer. Carl sees wonder for the first time since the walkers, and in a moment of hope, he is shot through his stomach. '202 - The Ranch -' Rick, Lori and Shane are approached by Otis, a hunter, who tells the trio they must get him back to the farm if Carl is to live. They rush back and make it the Greene farm, a fenced small ranch with crops and livestock. They are greeted by an old man, Hershel, who takes the boy in and treats him, with a lady named Patricia. Back at the house, Dale is trying to keep the group together while Glenn goes to retrieve Tyreese from dying from recklessness. At the farm, Rick is needed to give blood, while Hershel requests equipment for the operation. Shane and Otis volunteer to find it at a local relief camp. They head off as Lori goes back with Hershel's daughter Maggie to find and retrieve the others. Carl begins having seizures, and Rick is distressed. Glenn finds Tyreese, but he refuses to return to the group, so Glenn heads back. As Lori and Maggie find the house, the announce for the others to come with them. Carol does not want to leave, but Lori convinces her. Walkers surround the group but Glenn distracts them. They all head to their cars and narrowly escape. Glenn tells Dale that they could not get Tyreese to return, and the group mourn him. They make it to the farm. Lori reunites with Rick to find Carl in a bad way. Cut to Shane and Otis, who have the gear and are trapped inside the camp by Walkers. They use flares to distract them and escape. Before we see their fate, we cut to the various other characters. Glenn and Maggie take out stray walkers who followed them, and Tyreese calms down and realises what he has done. As day turns to night, Hershel says he has to operate, but Shane returns, alone. They take the stuff and prepare to operate, as Shane looks distant. '203 - Secrets we Keep -' Quiet. Hershel, Patricia, Rick and Lori look at Carl. The operation is done, all they can do is wait. Shane looks distant as he recalls flashbacks of the supply run with Otis, showing further information on how they got trapped and how they escaped. Dale investigates Shane's leg to see he has fractured his ankle. Patricia finds out Otis died, and demands Shane to tell her the truth. Shane tells her he laid down his life to make sure he got away with the equipment for Carl. As Patricia mourns for her husband, Rick announces that a search party for Sophia must go forward. He tries to volunteer himself, but is too weak, as with Shane. He tells Glenn, Andrea and Dale to sort a search route with him. Meanwhile, Lori begins feeling strange. Hershel's son Billy asks his father to help with the search for Sophia, but is declined, however, Maggie goes with because of her age. Andrea, Glenn, Maggie and Dale head out to search for Sophia. Allen and Carol bond over losing someone, and both rarely leave the RV. They witness Chris suddenly awaken. Rick talks to Hershel about the farm and his children, finding out that Hershel's son Shawn is recently deceased. Allen and Carol question Chris about what happens, and he claims he does not remember anything, and asks where Julie is. Andrea proves her sharpshooting skills as they find no sign of Sophia. The group split up, and Glenn and Maggie head to a store to find supplies. Glenn picks up a pregnancy test and condoms, and Maggie initiates sex between the two strangers. Andrea and Dale find Tyreese, who has found Sophia's stuffed bear. They return to the camp and Glenn hands the pregnancy test to Lori. At Otis and Donna's funeral, Shane gives a speech as flashbacks reveal the final twist. Shane killed Otis to slow the walkers down, saving himself. Lori looks at the test. She's pregnant. '204 - The Herd -' Days go by - Andrea is opening up, Glenn and Maggie are still hooking up, Tyreese has returned to the camp but has not spoken to Chris. Shane shaves his head to hide where Otis tried to rip his hair out. Rick is back on his feet, and Carl has woken up. Lori still keeps her secret, and Carol is still hysterical about Sophia. Hershel announces that the group cannot stay forever, and they must vacate when Carl is better. Rick and Carol argues for Sophia, but a rift in the group appears when Shane and Hershel tell the others she's most likely dead, even though Tyreese found her bear. Rick and Shane run gun training for Allen, Andrea, Glenn, Dale, Tyreese, Maggie and Billy, with Billy and Andrea passing off as the best shots. Over multiple days they keep looking for Sophia, and Rick tells Carol the story of a missing persons case he had in the police that inspires her that Sophia is safe. Rick gives Carl his hat, and tells him that they are trying their best to find Sophia. Rick, Allen, Dale and Andrea keep heading out, and Hershel allows Billy to accompany them. Billy looks up to Rick and proves a useful, if naive addition to the group. Rick asks Allen how he's holding up, to which Allen claims he's going to die soon. Back at the camp, Tyreese decides to talk to Chris, and Chris's memory loss means he couldn't get any information out of him. Tyreese considers killing Chris, but after both of them talk about their love for Julie, Ty leaves him be. He can't forgive, but he can't go savage again, for Julie's sake. Shane and Lori confront each other for the first time since the army base. He finds out she is pregnant, and asks if Rick knows. He tells her the baby is his, and they need to find a truly safe place in order to keep 'their' baby protected. Lori slaps him, and Glenn witnesses. Rick's group then encounter a mega herd of walkers, bigger than ever before. The group splits, and Rick and Allen end up alone. The others head way off the map escaping the dead, and discover a possible new home - the prison. Back at the farm, Carl is up and walking, while Glenn leaves a note for Maggie telling her to come to the barn. In panic, she runs to him to find he's already discovered it, the barn is full of walkers. '205 - A House Divided -' A flashback sequence shows the Greene family in the first days of the apocalypse, and how trying to help a neighbour, the oldest son Shawn is bitten. He is shown in the barn. Dale's group get closer to the Prison and inspect it, seeing a valuable location and a possible full-time home. Back at the farm, Glenn and Maggie argue about the walkers, with Maggie claiming Hershel believes they can be cured. Glenn heads off but does not spill any secrets. Shane teaches Carl how to use a gun, and gets screamed at by Lori. Hershel recruits Tyreese, Lori, Shane and Glenn to help remove a hidden walker from the well, but it breaks in half, compromising the water situation at the farm. When Rick and the others reunite and return to the farm, the group reaches breaking point, and Shane calls for a group meeting. He suggests the group is weak and broken, and they need to give up on Sophia, who has been missing over a week now, and they should also execute Chris. He claims they should not be spreading too thin, and has got Hershel's permission for the group to stay if they begin pulling their weight. Rick and many others disagree, and the group erupts into argument over Shane's claims. As their debate reaches a point in which things may turn violent, Glenn drops two huge bombshells - Lori's pregnancy, and the barn walkers. The group is in silence when Shane snaps and runs to the barn. He opens the door, and proves his point to the group by gunning down the walkers. Hershel is distraught as Shane teaches the new world about order, it is revealed that Sophia has been in the barn, zombified, the whole time. Rick steps forward to shoot her. The group disperse in silence, and Rick follows Shane, wary of his next move. In the distance, the herd begins to head in the direction of noise. '206 - Hearthfire -' Hershel is comforted by Patricia over his losses. He pulls a gun on the others and demands Lori to find Rick and Shane so they can be kicked off the farm for good. Glenn apologises to Maggie for spilling the secret, and she ignores him. Allen walks in on Carol attempting Suicide, and helps save her life. Rick tails Shane as he enters the RV and drags Chris out into the forest. Rick tells him to stop, but Shane shoots him in the back of the head. Rick raises his gun, and Shane rants about how Lori is his true love, and the baby is his. How they must adapt to the new world and cut all loose ends in order to survive. Rick tries to reason with him, but as the pair get closer, Rick pulls a knife on him, crying as he stabs him. Some of the stray walkers begin attacking the farm, and the group pulls together to defend them off, but fall back to the house. Rick finds Carl has come looking for him, and tries to explain the situation. As Shane reanimates, Carl raises his gun at Rick and shoots past him, at Shane. Lori finds the two, and they are stuck on the outside of the herd as the others defend from the inside. They light a corn field alight to distract the dead and the group survive the night. In the morning Rick asks Lori who the father is, to which she does not know. Hershel keeps his promise, and Rick's group must leave the farm for good. The two new travellers stay with them, and they says there goodbyes, including Maggie finally acknowledging Glenn again. Billy is upset to see the group go, but Hershel demands the farm can be safe. Tyreese asks what of Shane and Chris, to which Rick replies he saw them consumed by the horde. Dale and Andrea tell the group they know a place they can go. '207 - Safety Behind Bars -' Flashback: Shane and Lori try to get to Atlanta, and witness the bombing of the city, in a moment of fear, they embrace, and Shane kisses her. Back to modern day. On the road again, Rick and Lori talk about the baby. They announce her pregnancy to Carl, and the family feels a moment of happiness, even if Rick is still stricken with grief. Dale leads the way to the prison and presents the place. Rick sees a potential home, and they head closer to find the courtyard full of the dead. Rick, Glenn, Allen, Tyreese and Andrea infiltrate the prison and keep a tight formation. When the group face zombies in riot gear, Rick is more aggressive and reckless since Shane, his trust broken. They make their way into the courtyard and set up the cars to protect them, as Rick's group head further into the prison. Back at the farm, Hershel, Maggie, Billy and Patricia try to fix the fences, but Hershel is coming to regret his decision with their limited manpower. Heading through the corridors of the dark prison, they reach the gym, and, overcome with walkers, Allen is bitten on the leg. In the chaos of the moment Tyreese sacrifices himself to push them back inside and close the doors behind him. Rick, desperate not to lose anymore friends, cuts Allen's leg off with an axe. Allen passes out, and they retreat back to Lori. She tries to stop the bleeding as Carol cries for him. Rick leaves with Dale to find any stray walkers, but enter the cafeteria to find eight inmates locked inside. Eight prisoners sit at a table, and Rick raises his gun. The prisoners present a leader, Dexter, who tries to reason with Rick. The prisoners state their crimes, and Dexter pleads that they are unnamed and want no trouble. Rick, now also a murderer, sees their point-of-view, and stands down. He asks the prisoners to help him clear it of walkers, to which a few agree. As Lori looks over an unconscious Allen, she has stopped the bleeding. Rick and Dexter shake hands, but their bond is shaky. '208 - Led to Slaughter -' Flackback: Rick re-watches himself kill Shane, and awakes in cold sweat. It's a week later, Rick's 11 members and the 8 prisoners are co-existing without violence, clearing the prison of the last of the dead. They go to take out the cafeteria, to find it's been cleared. In the corner sits Tyreese, who is still alive. Rick and Ty embrace, and the positive feeling sweeps through the group, for this is their new home. Rick discusses with Dale and Andrea, that he is going to return to the farm and invite the Greene's back here. He goes, and takes Glenn and Carl with him. Allen is awke again, but asks Carol if he were to ever die, she must look after his girls. She is still shaken since Sophia. Rick arrives at the farm to find stray walkers, which they help take out. Glenn and Maggie embrace as Hershel takes up the offer, the two men making peace over what happened. Maggie and Glenn ride horses, while Hershel offers Rick Shawns motorcycle. They head to the prison, but plan multiple trips to gather crops and livestock to bring to their new home. Andrea waits in the tower for them to return, while suggesting to Dale that they use the leftover jumpsuits for more clothing. Tyreese is shown the food rations by Dexter, and finds out there is weeks of food left. Hershel and the others return, and things are looking good. Patricia agrees to help Andrea and Carol with the clothes and bonds with Carol over their lost husbands. As days pass they begin bringing livestock to the prison, and Hershel admits to Rick he would not have come to the prison had Shane been here. Carol is being more active, and she heads to the laundry room to find Patricia decapitated. '209 - Lockdown - ' Carol is screaming and runs to Rick. The group gathers in the courtyard as they find out Patricia has died. Hershel keeps Billy and Maggie close, and Rick, Dale, Andrea, Glenn and Tyreese go to the scene of her body. Her head reanimates, and Rick puts her down. They head to the prisoner's cell blocks and raise their guns. They demand those who were jailed for violent crimes get in their cells, and Rick locks Dexter, Andrew, and Charlie away in their cells, even though all say they are innocent. Dexter tells Rick he's going to pay for his actions, and he's locked away all the black prisoners because of his outdated view on the world. Rick insists it's just because he can't trust the violent prisoners. Dexter stairs him down. The remaining five prisoners are still suspects, but Dale convinces Rick that they need the manpower to keep the walkers at bay. They lock Carol, Allen, Lori, Carl, Lizzie and Mika in a separate block, and begin questioning the prisoners one by one on their past and their motivations, as they begin to become more and more antagonistic, and Rick does not know who to trust. Andrea and Glenn help the other prisoners protect the fences as walkers build up. They talk to the others to probe whether they did it or not. All seem innocent but Andrea notices Thomas is missing. Hershel, Maggie and Billy pray, and Maggie tells her father that he has to let go of his children. They argue as he disagrees, but both kids believe after what they've seen, their actions with the barn were wrong. Hershel feels guilt, and tells his children they can leave and help the others. Maggie finds Glenn, and the two talk about their relationship. Maggie thinks it can work out, and the pair overcome what happened on the farm. Andrea finds Thomas roaming the hallways, and he pulls a knife on her, slashing her face. Billy finds the two brawling, and attempts to fight Thomas off. The noise attracts the others, and Rick, enraged, pulls Thomas off and beats him to a pulp. All the others, including Tyreese, look at Rick with distrust, for his sanity is slipping. He announces they are going to hang him '210 - Trust -' Flashback: Rick and Shane are kids, Rick is being picked on and Shane comes in to protect him. Shane takes the blame for Rick and tells him he would do anything for those he loves. Cut to - Rick stands over Thomas's body. He's still breathing, and Dale calms Rick and takes him away. Dale says they should take him away and lock him up for now. Tyreese calls for others for help, and Glenn and the prisoners come running. They pick up Andrea, and take her to Hershel. He steps up, and Billy tells him if his father had not let him go, Andrea would be dead. With a new sense of purpose, he helps stitch her face. Tyreese opens the block with the others in, and reveals that Thomas was the murderer, who is now locked away. Rick sits on a bed as Dale cleans the cuts on his knuckles. He tries to calm him and give advice on leadership, using his wife's death to cancer as an analogy for the rage and mistrust Rick is feeling. He says they cannot hang Thomas, because it's not who they are. They do not control life and death. Rick tells Dale what happened to Chris and Shane, and they sit in silence. One of the prisoners, Andre, finds the keys on the floor, left in the chaos. He travels to the cells, and after hearing how they treated Dexter and Co. He frees them. Lori and Carl go to see Rick, and Carl is afraid of his father. Rick and Lori talk about the baby, and he claims he'll never know if can trust her again, especially as he'll never know who the true father is. Carol mourns Patricia, and Allen tries to explain to his daughters what is happening inside as he is pushed on a wheelchair for the first time. They hear a gunshot and all duck, Dexter and the other prisoners have escaped and gathered guns. Rick and the others join to see they have taken Glenn hostage. Dexter blames Rick for this, as they were all innocent like they said, and now trust is broken, they must leave 'his' prison. Axel, Elias and Oscar refuse to join the coup, and it looks like a shootout is going to take place when one of the fences fall with walkers pushing it down, since the others have been ignoring it and the noise brought more in. Dexter pushes Glenn away, and the walkers spread into the courtyard. As chaos unfolds on the outside, Carol heads to Thomas's cell. He tells her why he killed Patricia, and Carol executes him, a dramatic change in character for her. In the courtyard, the two sides take the focus off of each other, and fight the dead, but Rick uses the distraction to shoot Dexter from point blank to the head. When the walkers are gone, Maggie holds Glenn after his near-death experience and proclaims her love for him. The prisoners see Dexter, dead, and Rick tells them that they can leave the prison or die, but one of the prisoners raises his shotgun and shoots, only for Dale to step in the way and take the shot. Rick screams and empties his hole round into the man, and Andre and Andrew run, leaving the prison. Dale falls into Rick's arms and bleeds out. Hershel tries to save him, but Dale loses his life. Rick begins pointing his gun at the other prisoners, and Tyreese tells him it's not what Dale would have wanted. He tries to take Rick's gun but Rick punches him in the face, then telling the group he killed Shane. He rants to the group that you live, or you die, and this is the new world order. As Carl and Lori look at Rick in horror, he proclaims, 'we are the walking dead!' Characters * Rick has asserted himself as leader of the group, and his relationship with Shane goes bad as his trust is broken, and Shane's psychotic break means Rick is forced to kill him. With Rick questioning his morals, his mental state crashes after Thomas, leading to him killing Dexter and Charlie and Exiling two other prisoners. The group becomes scared of him at the end, and he has drifted away from Lori and Carl somewhat. He has moved closer towards Tyreese and Dale, who is shocked to lose. Glenn spends less time with Allen and Glenn than last season, but they are still friends. * Carol is distraught at Sophia's death, and is a weak shell of her former self. She bonds with Allen and Patricia over their losses, and upon the latter's death, she kills Thomas, a dramatic change for the character. * Glenn, having found his place in the group, is more confident, and spends most of his time in season 2 with Maggie, in their on-and-off relationship, ending in the two of them showing the love for eachother. * Tyreese starts in a dark place, but comes around, and retains his normal personality once Chris dies. He grown close to Andrea and Rick, and is shocked when Rick punches him, showing how their relationship roles have swapped between seasons. * Allen becomes detached after Donna's death, but bonds with Carol and asks her to look after his kids if he dies. He belives he is marked for death, but by the end of the season is a quiet but active member of the group. * Andrea steps up, using her shooting abilities well and being a key part in finding Sophia. Deaths # Donna is consumed by the walkers when the group investigate Whiltshire estates. # Otis is killed by Shane to slow down the walkers and allow himself time to escape # Sophia is found zombified in the barn, and shot by Rick. # Chris is executed by Shane (shot in the head) # Shane is stabbed by Rick and put down by Carl. # Patricia is beheaded by Thomas Richards. # Dexter is shot by Rick in the chaos. # Dale steps in front of Rick and takes Charlie's shot # Charlie is shot by Rick # Thomas is assassinated by Carol